


Memories and Music

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: If the SessRin family gets a happy ending together would Setsuna sleep easily at night. After all the things that had happened keeps her awake and she goes to the study of their little manor to play her violin. One other person joins, also sleepless and restless.Fic exploring Setsuna and Rin's bond as mother and daughter through music.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Memories and Music

Setsuna played the violin softly for herself.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the tune.

“You play so lovely, Setsuna,” the soft feminine voice called.

Setsuna snapped her eyes open and looked to her left to see her mother standing there. Setsuna set the violin down quickly and ran over to her mother. “Haha-ue, Chichi-ue says this late in your pregnancy you must rest lots,” Setsuna scolded gently.

 _To think I nearly killed Chichi-ue…but then I would not have Haha-ue now_ , Setsuna thought to herself.

A small amount of guilt still lingered months after the final battle. Though she was given her dreams back, the butterfly connecting her and her beloved mother releasing them both, she still found herself sleepless at night.

The memory of the night of the fire still filled her nightmares. 

_I pushed Towa to save her._

_Chichi-ue stopped the youkai, but I had been so terrified of my memories of Haha-ue that night I summoned the butterfly youkai to swallow my dreams and memories. He cut a part of his own Mokomoko and gave it to me, so I would remember him in time._

_I am a terrible daughter._

Setsuna eased her mother to the cushion on the tatami mat. Setsuna sat beside her mother.

“Hm, your baby brother is kicking. Would you like to feel?” Rin asked gently.

Setsuna paled at the idea of feeling the flesh move. “Iie…” she shook her head. Rin grabbed her hand nonetheless and placed it on her round belly. Setsuna gasped at the kicks. “Why do you let Chichi-ue impregnate you when you suffer those kicks?!” She gasped out in worry. “My little brother is a monster!”

Rin laughed softly. “You and Towa kicked so much more. He scolded you both, even tried a lullaby to lull you both to sleep. You both refused. It was only when I played the koto did you two settle down,” Rin said softly. “Part of the reason I came here tonight.”

“You play the koto?” Setsuna asked as she took her hand back.

“Hai, I didn’t play much when you two were young after Towa tried to smash it. Maybe we could play together to settle your brother?” Rin asked and pointed to the koto on the shelf.

Setsuna stood up and collected the koto. She placed the instrument before her mother on the low table and saw the gentle smile on her mother’s lips. Setsuna straightened up, lifting her violin, resting it under her chin and waited for her mother to begin a tune.

Rin began the gentle melody and Setsuna played a harmonious counterpart.

They needed no words between them, just the music to understand one another. Setsuna felt the sadness of her harmony, but the joy and hope of her mother’s until it reversed, and her mother’s melody was melancholic and filled with ache. Setsuna played to bring hope to her mother’s tune.

Setsuna felt tears prick her eyes. They both had such sadness and joy all at once.

Miroku had commented that despite Towa’s outwardly behaviour that reflected their mother, the monk truly believed that Setsuna reflected her mother internally. _“Your Haha-ue had been through so much, I had taught her while she lived in the village. She trusted me like an older brother. She shared the story behind her poetry when I once asked why it was so melancholy. It was dedicated to her murdered family,”_ the monk had told her gently after her mother had awakened and recovered in Kaede’s house.

“Rin no kimi, you are supposed to be resting,” Sesshomaru’s voice called out from the shadows of the doorway once the song ended. He glanced to Setsuna and frowned. “Setsuna?” he called her name.

She gasped and felt that her cheeks were damp with tears. She dabbed at them with the sleeves of her yukata. “Gomen Chichi-ue, Haha-ue’s melody was beautiful and spoke to me,” she tried to explain.

She glanced to her mother and saw tear-stained cheeks. She took a shaky breath and smiled for her mother.

They felt the same.

Sesshomaru walked over and eased Rin up to stand. “You may play more once our son is here. For now, you must Rin,” he said with a press of lips to Rin’s brow. “Or let Setsuna tend to you by playing for you.”

“Hai, anata. Setsuna, we’ll play and make more songs together,” Rin said softly as she left with Sesshomaru.

Setsuna sat down at the table with her violin beside the koto. She smiled at the two instruments. “I am very much my Haha-ue’s daughter, like Towa is Chichi-ue’s. We are both equal parts of them,” she said softly and rubbed at her eyes.

She closed them for a moment but felt a presence against her back and the familiar scent wafted through her sense of smell.

“Towa?” She called her sister’s name.

“Hai, I smelled your tears along with Haha-ue’s, but she is with Chichi-ue. Are you okay?” Towa asked with her back to her twin’s.

Setsuna smiled and leaned back against her twin. “Hai, Haha-ue played so beautifully. From such joy to sadness, I was the opposite, but I wanted to play and give her hope,” she explained.

“I am happy you didn’t listen to the Goshinboku. I am glad we did things our way and ignored Chichi-ue. If you listened, our parents would not be here, our baby sibling would not be coming very soon,” Towa whispered out.

“Hai, I know,” Setsuna closed her eyes.

She wondered about all the paths that could have been, but none of them were right.

No, she and Towa, with Moroha, found the right path.

They found their way home, to be a family at last.

She reached for the violin and bow. “Shall I play until you fall asleep again? You did fight very well today against that annoying youkai,” Setsuna offered with a smile.

She heard Towa lightly laugh. “Hai, I would be very glad to listen to your beautiful songs, Setsuna!”

“Let us go to your room. Chichi-ue may not like it if we fall asleep in the study again,” Setsuna said as she nudged back against her older twin.

“Hai,” Towa said and hopped up. Setsuna stood up and looked at her twin who now had longer hair, still shorter than her own dark locks.

They returned to their room, the opposite side of the small manor they called home. Setsuna sat on her knees on her bedding as Towa laid down on her side on her own bedding.

Setsuna settled the violin under her chin and used the bow to glide against the strings. She played a gentle tune for her sister, closing her eyes and smiling as Towa slowly blinked and fell asleep minutes later.

Setsuna finished her song and set her violin down with the bow beside it. She crawled under her bedding after tucking Towa in better. “Good night and sweet dreams, Towa-nee-chan,” Setsuna whispered and pushed back white and magenta locks back gently.

Setsuna settled under her blanket and curled closer to Towa and then heard the soft song her mother said her father would sing to soothe the kicking. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her father’s baritone was smooth and gentle.

She realized her music talent that Moe told her about came from both of her parents. Setsuna reached out and grabbed Towa’s sleeve. She clung to it and thought of the noisy little brother they would have soon.

She smiled as her father’s lullaby soothed her to sleep.

A lullaby she remembered him singing a few times as he carried her as a young girl. A memory she grateful to have once again despite remembering fuzzily most things still.

Now they had more time to create new memories together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
